


All About Us

by DoctorDory



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDory/pseuds/DoctorDory





	1. Chapter 1

I fell asleep at 2am and woke up an hour before my alarm. I got up with a groan. Today was my first day at school and I would be the 'new girl'. I really doubt anyone will notice since it’s only the third week of school. But I was still nervous about going to a new place full of people I don’t know.

I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom. I took a look in the mirror. Same plain face; blue eyes, my so called button nose, thin lips, straight green hair. I looked away and washed my face and put my hair in a bun on top of my head. After that I went to get dressed. I got on my Ying Yang sweater, Black leggings and tan worn out boots. I went back to put on some mascara and eye liner. I never did a lot of make up just because I was too lazy to even try. I never really do take forever in the bathroom or to get ready.

 

I walked out to the kitchen to make coffee. Since it was 5:30 my mom wouldn't be up till 6 so I had to make it myself. I went to the computer to pass time while waiting for the coffee. I listened to You Me At Six on Spotify and scrolled through my tumblr. Once I smelled coffee I got up to get a cup of it. I went back on the computer sipping on the hot drink. It was 6:05 when my mom came out and poked my shoulder. I pulled out my head phones. "When did you get up, Hunter?"

I shrugged "Around 5."

"Why did you get up so early?" She asked shocked.

"I couldn't sleep." I said plainly. "Nervous." 

"I dont know why you're so nervous about this new school. You used to be so out going, what happened?" She said while walking to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and put my headphones back in not wanting to hear her complain about how much of an anti-social freak she has for a child.

I stayed on the computer until 7:20. I got up and grabbed my back pack. I just put in a notebook and a three subject notebook in my binder. I grabbed The kite Runner off my desk and put them all neatly in my skeleton backpack. I walked out into the living room plugging my headphones into my phone. "I’m leaving, mom." I said loud enough for her to hear in the kitchen. She walked out.

"Okay. Have a great day and make lots of friends." I forced a smile and tried not to roll my eyes.

"Okay, I'll try" I lied. I walked out and put in my ear buds putting my music on shuffle. I stopped on the street corner were the bus should stop. After a couple of minutes I noticed two more guys walking over and stood about three feet away from me. I just kept my head down. I didn't want to make eye contact. A few more minutes passed and the bus was there. I got on first and noticed we were the first stop. I took the seat in the front on the right.

Groups of kids came on each stop filling the bus up. I got closer to the window when a kid sat next to me. Again I didn't even look at the person. I pulled my backpack on my lap closer to me. I was getting more and more nervous. I felt like I was going to throw up. Once the bus stopped in the school parking lot I exhaled and got up following the person that was sitting next to me off the bus. It was a open campus school so I will get lost more than once today. I made my way to the office in the main building. My first two periods were in the library which was upstairs above the office. I walked fast up the stairs ignoring looks I got from the kids. I was a TA for my first period and had study hall my second period. Once in the library I went to the front desk to talk to the librarian. There was a girl with a lot of blond curls sitting on a stool looking at her phone. "Uhm, excuse me?" I said a bit quietly but she still heard me.

"What do you need?" She asked smiling.

"I, uh, I'm looking for the librarian." I said.

"Oh let me go get her." She said. She hopped of the stool and walked to the office behind the desk. I felt eyes on me and I slightly turned my body to look behind me. I saw three girls sitting at a table. They looked like the 'popular girls'. When I looked the girl on the right whispered something to them while looking at me and they all started laughing. I dropped my head and turned back around. My stomach churned and I felt sick. My head rose when two people came out of the office. The blond girl and an older woman. She looked about in her late thirties. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Elliot. What do you need." She held out her hand for me to shake. I did.

"I should be a TA. I’m new." I said putting my hands back in my pockets.

"Oh, well, I have enough TA's. So you can just read a book or do homework." I nodded and stepped back. I bumped into someone and stepped on their foot. I gasped and turned around stepping away. "I- I'm sorry!" I looked up to see a boy wild hair.

He put his hands up. "It's fine, babe. No harm done." He smiled at me. I nodded and looked him. He had spike black and red hair, his eyes were a gorgeous blue and had full lips. I felt myself blush; I looked down and started to walk away. "Hey wait, what’s you're name?" He asked walking by my side.

"Hunter." I said setting my bag on an empty table in the middle of the library.

"I’m Michael. You new?" I nodded sitting down. He leaned over the table with his face across from mine. "Awh, I know what’s that like. You'll do fine, this place isn't so bad." He grinned.

"Michael!" A boy with curly hair across the room called. He was standing with two others guy by the door;  blond guy and a tan one. Michael held up a hand and looked back at me.

"I should go. See you later?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"Uh, sure." I smiled and looked down at my hands.

"Cool." He grinned. "I really like your hair by the way." I mumbled a thanks and I watched him walk out of the library with his friends. I bit my lip and pulled out my book. The bell rang and kids got up to go to their classes. I silently watched them leave and saw some come in. Concentrating on my book was hard. I wasn't really in the mood to read. I walked around looking at the books for a bit. Once I made a full round of the library I sat down, laid my head down and watched the time go by slowly.

 

First period was over in 50 minutes. The TA's and other students left. I stayed and waited to see who would come in next. A short dark skinned girl walked in with the blond boy that was one of Michael's friends. They sat at a table together and were talking and smiling. They looked like a cute couple. He laid his arm across the table and she rested her hand in his. He smiled at her and bit his lip. I felt weird just staring at them, so I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. Another 50 minutes of doing nothing is going to kill me. A moment later I felt the table shake. I opened my eyes and saw that Michael and his friends sat around next to me; including the couple. I pulled out my head phones.“Hi, Hunter!” Michael smiled. I mumbled a hello. Well this is awkward. “So, these are my friends. This is Luke.” He pointed to the blond kid. “And his girlfriend Mikaela.” The girl smiled and waved at me, I smiled back. “That’s Calum. You don’t have to talk to him.”

“Hey! I’m a very nice person to talk to.” He protested.

“He’s creepy and likes to take his pants off all the time.” Luke said grinning at me.

“Yeah. We’ll protect you from him.” The curly haired boy said. “I’m Ashton by the way.”

“Whatever guys. I’m the nicest person you’ll ever meet.” Calum said sitting back in his chair.

“So, Hunter. Where are you from?” Mikaela asked.

“Uh, California.” I said tapping my phone in my lap. Michael was right next to me and saw. He snatched my phone “Wha- hey!” I reached for it but his arms were longer. I watched as he opened up the camera and started taking pictures of himself and Luke. I laughed and shook my head at him.

“So if you’re from Cali, why are you pale?” Ashton asked.

“Oh my god, Ashton! You can’t just ask why someone’s pale.” Luke joked. We all laughed.

“How do you know that? Isn’t Mean girls more of a girl movie?” I asked Luke.

“Micky made me watch it.” Luke answered grinning.

“Wow, Luke. Can’t even tell the truth that you forced me into watching it with you three nights in a row.” Mikaela poked his side. Luke squirmed a bit and poked her back. They giggled as the poked and messed with each other. "Ah, young love." Michael sighed handing me my phone. "Makes you want to throw up." He grinned at me. I smirked at him and rested my arm on the arm rest and my head in my hand. They all talked and talked like they knew each other for ages. I was added in the conversation from time to time, but felt excluded most of it. There were 5 minutes left of class. I pulled out my schedule to find my next class. Michael looked over my shoulder. "I have that teacher next. I can walk you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and folded the paper into my pocket.   
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Ashton questioned.   
  
"I was just telling Hunter about your bald spot." Michael grinned.   
  
"I don't have a bald spot!" Ashton got up dramatically and left just as the bell rang.   
  
"Drama queen." Michael chuckled. We got up; I swung my bag over my shoulder.   
  
"See ya guys later." Mikaela said and waved with her free hand. Her other was tangled in Luke's hand. I waved back and watched them leave with Calum.   
  
"Ready, greeny?" Michael asked. I made a face.   
  
"Don't call me that." I said.   
  
"Seaweed?" He tried, I shook my head. 

  
"Hmm I'll think of a good nickname soon" he started walking out. I followed smiling to myself. Making friends happened easier than I expected.

 


	2. Chapter Two


    Classes went by pretty fast. I had only math with Michael. Then I had history, english, and biology. Lunch was in between 4th and 5th.   
      
    Michael got our math teacher to sit me next to him only because our parents apparently know each other and I get rabid around other kids. Except him of course. I've noticed he has a crazy imagination. We sat together while the teacher talked and talked. I couldn't concentrate at all; math and I just didn't click. After that I found my way to my history class. It was nice that the teacher didn't go hard on me. He just gave me a book and the work sheet everyone was working on. Calum was in that class. After the teacher talked he turned around in his seat and smile at me. "How do you like it here?"   
      
    "Its different. I went to a private school before."   
      
    "Did you have to wear a uniform?" He questioned, I nodded "you must like wearing your own clothes now." He smiled. The boy sitting next to him got his attention. He turned back around to talk to him. I started working on the paper in front of me. "You know Calum?" A soft voice asked. I looked over at the girl next to me. She looked asian and small with big dark brown eyes. Her black hair was in curls with a bow in it.   
      
    "I, uh, met him earlier." I said.  
      
    "Yeah, he's friendly. Really weird but nice." She smiled.   
      
    I forced myself to keep the conversation going. "I was warned he might take his pants off around me." I joked.   
      
    She laughed. "His friends took a picture of him cooking naked and it kinda went viral here." I chuckled.  
      
    "Hey! Are you two talking about me?" Calum turned around dramatically. We burst into more giggles.   
      
    "No, we weren't, bold cheeks." She giggled. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.   
      
    "Bold cheeks?" I asked.   
      
    "He has a very sculpted behind." She explained. I nodded. "Im Andrea by the way."   
      
    "Hunter."   
      
    "Pretty." She smiled. The bell rang and we all pack our things and left. Calum was by my side once I was out of the door. "Lunch is next. You can sit with us." He smiled.   
      
    "Okay." I mumbled. On the way to the cafeteria was kind of awkward. I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything. "Im gonna go get lunch. Mikey is over there." He pointed to the table across the room. I saw the back of Michael's head. I nodded and started over. Out of nowhere a foot came out in front of me. I fell on my hands and knees. I felt something sticky in my hands. I looked down at some kind of pasta under my hands. There was laughter from the table beside me and I felt my cheeks go hot. I heard a girl say "Watch were your going, freak." I got up and walked out with my head down. I found the closet bathroom I could to wash my hands. I looked into the mirror. My cheeks were as red as they felt. I didn't think I would get bullied the first day. Or at all. I was hoping I wouldn't get noticed. I guess my green hair kinda Sticks out. My hair was a move of rebellion against my mom. I sighed and dried my hands.   
      
    I heard the heard the door open and I raced into a stall before they could see me. "Hunter?" I rested my forehead on one of the walls of the stall. "It's Mikaela. I saw what happened." I sighed and opened the door. She was sitting on the counter in between the two sinks.   
      
    "I don't want to talk about it." I told her.   
      
    "Okay cool. Im not good with those kinds of conversations anyway." She smiled. I sat next to her rubbing my palms. "Whats your favorite band?"  
      
    I was a bit taken back but I guess she's just changing the subject. "Probably Blink-182 or Of Mice & Men."   
      
    "Luke loves Blink." She mumbled.   
      
    "How did you two meet?" I asked.   
      
    "We just sort of always knew each other from school. I started hanging out with him and the boys during freshman year. It was just last summer around his birthday we started dating." She answered.   
      
    I nodded. "Thats nice."   
      
    "Is there anyone back in California?"   
      
    "Nope. I never had a boyfriend." I said sheepishly.   
      
    "Aw, thats okay. You'll find someone. I never had a boyfriend before Luke." She said smiling at me. There was a loud knock on the door. "Thats probably Michael." Mikaela said hopping down from the counter. "He gets impatient."   
      
    "Why is he out there?" I asked sliding down the counter.   
      
    "We all saw what happened." My cheeks reddened. "Its fine. Amber and her friends always try to embarrass the new kids. No ones gonna remember by next week."   
      
    I sighed. "I know." I followed her out. Once I was out an arm went around my shoulders. "Hey, you okay, babe?" It was Ashton.   
      
    "Yeah. Im totally fine. Just hand to wash my hands." I said.   
      
    "Amber's an annoying brat." Michael said suddenly by my side. "Try not to pay attention to her." He looked down at me. Kinda hard to ignore her when shes tripping me in the cafeteria, I wanted to say. But I just nodded and kept it to myself. We walked around for a bit. Me and Michael left the group to go upstairs to my next class. I don't know why he walked me, his 5th class is on the first floor. "So.." He said after taking a sip of water from a fountain. "Do you like it here?" I said yeah and sat at the top of the stairs. He sat beside me. "Do you take the bus?"   
      
    "Yes, why?" I was picking at my sweater sleeve.   
      
    "Want me to be your official transport?" He grinned.   
      
    "Uh, Why do you want to do that?" I looked at him puzzled.   
      
    "I don't know. I just want to." He said shyly.   
      
    "Are you taking pity on me?" I joked.   
      
    "No. I don't know. I just think your cool and want to hang out with you." His cheeks turned a light pink.   
      
    "Uh, okay. Just as long as you don't stalk me." I smiled and looked down at my hands.   
      
    "I cant make any promises." He laughed. The bell rang and he got up. He helped me up. "I'll see you after school then." He smiled and ran down stairs and out of sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

After school yesterday I met up with Michael and Luke in the parking lot. They got me to go to Burger King with them. Luke is brilliant at math, so he helped me and Michael with our homework. It was a good thing too, I had no idea what I was doing. Luke walked home leaving me and Michael alone in his car. My house wasn't far from burger king. We didn't say much of anything. I thought it would be awkward but I felt comfortable just sitting with him. When we arrived in front of my house I got sad. I just wanted to keep driving with him.   
  
"Nice house." He said smiling at me. I mumbled a thanks. "So, I'll pick you up at 7:30?" He made it a question.   
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here." I got out and waved goodbye as he drove off.   
  
  
  
The rest of the week was the basically the same as my first day. Except Amber left me alone and I actually sat in the lunch room. On Friday Michael dropped me off but had to go to the doctor or something, so I hung out with Ashton and Calum during lunch. Mikaela and Luke were somewhere practicing for a talent show. They made it a thing to do the talent show together every year. which is actually pretty cute. I was sitting on the railing of a ramp outside watching Ashton and Calum trying to skateboard. They weren't very good at all. Calum kept flailing his arms around and Ashton would try to do jumps but failed pitifully. I shook my head when Calum jumped off into the grass. "You both suck ass." I said to them.   
  
"Hey! We're doing our best!" Ashton yelled playfully.   
  
"At sucking? Yeah, you're doing a great job at that." I replied. I don't know where this sass was coming from but it was great.   
  
"Thats it." Calum said coming at me. "I'm mad." I jumped from the railing and walked away from him.   
  
"What are you doing, Cal?" I said still facing him. He lurched at me with his arms out. I squeaked and ran from him. He caught up and wrapped his hands around my waist.   
  
"Gotchya!" He laughed. I laughed and tried to get out of his grip, but he drew me closer. "You smell nice." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him back harder and got out of his arms. "Too close, man." I said in a serious tone.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend or anything." His face really looked like he meant it.   
  
I sighed. "Its fine." I pushed back my hair. "I just don't like being touched so much." He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. I felt bad for snapping at him. "Hey, race you back to Ashton." I grinned at him. His face lit up.   
  
"Okay, ready?" We lined up next to each other. "First one to get Ash wins" I nodded. "On three. One, t-" I raced off from him. "Hey! Thats not fair." I laughed. I wasn't in the lead for long, Cal caught up. "I'm faster than you!" He yelled. Ashton was closer than I thought. Soon enough Calum jumped on him with me right behind. Ashton yelled and complained at Calum. I stood back and laughed at them.   
  
"HUNTER!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and found Michael standing next to his car. He had on all black and black shades. His hair was messy and sticking out in various places. He waved me over.   
  
"Michael's over there. Just to let you guys know." I said to Ashton and Calum who were now wrestling each other.   
  
"We'll be there in a sec!" Ashton said pinning down Calum.   
  
"You guys should get a room. Not everyone wants to see Cashton doing it outside." I said jokingly while walking away. Ashton said a defensive hey but was cut off by Calum hitting him.   
  
"Hey, sexual." Michael said when I was ear range.   
  
I shook my head. "What did I say about your nicknames."   
  
"I know but you look good today." He grinned.  
  
"Uhh thanks. I thought you were not coming to school today."   
  
"I'm just picking some things up. Including you." He said opening the car door.   
  
"There are still two classes left." I protested.   
  
"So? Blow them off." The smirk on his face showed he didn't care about my classes.   
  
"I've never skipped."   
  
"There's a first time for everything." He sang. I bit my lip and thought about it. If I go my mother would flip but hanging out with Michael was always fun. "C'mon. Please I need a friend." He gave a pouty face.   
  
"You are a bad influence on me." I pointed out defeated.   
  
"I know." He grinned in triumph. I got in the car and he shut the door. Ashton ran over and pounced on Michael. They spoke for a bit before Mike got in the car. I looked over at Calum and saw he was talking to Andrea. I could see them becoming a thing.  
  
Ashton waved to me and I waved back. Michael drove off as the end of lunch bell rang. "So where are we going?" I asked.   
  
"I dunno. I didn't think I'd get this far." He confessed.   
  
I chuckled. "You thought I would just refuse you because I'm _such_ a good girl." I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Yes, actually." He looked over at me.   
  
"I'll tell you a secret. Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." I grinned.   
  
"Coming from the girl who has never skipped." He chuckled.   
  
"Doesn't mean I haven't snuck out or anything." I teased.   
  
"Ooooh so you like to party?"   
  
"I like to dance." I said. He drove down multiple back roads. "Where are we going?" I asked.   
  
"My place." He answered. I felt like I should object but we had nothing better to do so I just nodded and messed with his radio. We finally pulled into a drive way of a big white house. "Uh... Are you rich?" I questioned.   
  
"Uhh no." He laughed getting out. I stepped out and felt the cool breeze.   
  
"Wont your parents mind that we're skipping?" I questioned as we walked up the front steps.   
  
"They would if they were home." He unlocked the door and walked inside, I followed closing the door behind me. He slipped off his jacket and threw it on a couch. The room looked like a normal living room except it was a bit more open. Michael led me up the stairs and down a hall into his room. "Make yourself at home." He said. I looked around; there were band posters all over, his bed was tucked in the corner and a desk was next to it. His room was cleaner than what I thought it would be. I sat awkwardly on the bed and he sat in the chair and looked at me.   
  
"What now?" I asked.   
  
He shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" I just said sure and slipped off my jacket. He brought out his laptop and sat on the other side of the bed. I still sat with my legs over the side of the bed facing away from him. “Well come over. Not going to watch the movie from there, are you?” He said a patted the bed next to him. I scooted back on the bed next to him. “What do you want to watch?”

I shrugged. “Anything is fine.”

“Okay. A porno it is.” He said opening the internet.

“Don’t even!” I said punching him playfully. He scrolled down Netflix to see what it has to offer. “Oh, hey!” I pointed to the shows. “Let’s watch Teen Wolf.” He shrugged and said okay.

 

 

About two episodes in he was hooked. I found myself resting my head on his shoulder. He didn't complain so I didn't bother moving. A moment later there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Michael called pausing the show.

A blond women came in. “Michael, I told you not to leave your-” she stopped when she saw me. I immediately sat up straight. “Uh, who is this Mikey?” She questioned.

“Oh, this is Hunter.” He said casually.

“Should’ve guessed. He talks about you a lot.” She smiled at me. “Well, you know the rules, Michael. Don’t leave your clothes lying around and keep the door open when there are girls over.” She tossed his jacket over at him. She left leaving the door open.

“You talk about me?” I asked shocked.

“Yeah, a bit.” It looked like he was trying not to blush. “So, uh…”

“We should go do something.” I said changing the subject.

He smiled. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” I looked at him. “Let’s go get our hair done!” I said excitedly.

“YES!” He jumped out of bed and pulled me with him. I grabbed my jacket before he pulled me out of his room.

“Mikey, calm down.” I laughed.

“MOM! I’m gonna go get my hurr done did!” He yelled as we walked to the front door.

“Okay! Just be home by dinner!” She called back.

We walked outside to his car and got in. “So what are you gonna do to your hair?” I asked.

“I’m thinking green. What about you?” He grinned.

“Copy cat. I dunno. Maybe silver.” I said.

“Silver would be good on you.” He agreed. I smiled and turned up his radio which was playing Green Day. I have a feeling that my mom is going to kill me tonight but I didn't care at the moment. I was too happy to care. 


End file.
